1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic hanging frame, and more particularly to a magnetic hanging frame for hand tools that can be conveniently mounted on a sidewall of a tool cabinet or a display frame without fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hanging frame for hand tools has a track disc and multiple holding elements. The track disc has a baseboard, a track and two hanging holes. The baseboard is elongated and has a front surface. The track is formed on and protrudes from the front surface of the baseboard. The hanging holes are formed through the baseboard and can be mounted on a wall with two fasteners or two hooks mounted through the hanging holes. The holding elements are slidably mounted on the track and can be used to hold hand tools with the baseboard.
However, though the conventional hanging frame can hold the hand tools, the conventional hanging frame cannot be mounted on a sidewall of a tool cabinet or a display frame without using fasteners or hooks, and this is inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a magnetic hanging frame for hand tools to mitigate the aforementioned problems.